La colère d'une imprégnée
by shalimare
Summary: "Il n'y a aucune urgence là Anastasia! Il ne rentrera pas!" "Il me veut pour compagne, merci mais non merci!" "Les esprits ont parlés..." Une imprégnation, un moment difficile, un retour et des révélations.
1. Prologue

"Il n'y a aucune urgence là Anastasia! Il ne rentrera pas!"

"Il me veut pour compagne, merci mais non merci!"

"Les esprits ont parlés..."

Une imprégnation, un moment difficile, un retour et des révélations.


	2. PDV Anastasia

Bonjour, ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, j'espère m'être améliorée.

Twilight ne m'appartient pas et heureusement pour certains personnages, seule Anastasia m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :).

PDV Anastasia.

Cela faisait 6 mois que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Paul! Mon loup Quilleute qui s'était imprégné de moi. Eh oui paul s'est imprégné de moi, mais vous devez vous demander qui je suis, je m'appelle Anastasia Romanov, rien a voir avec les Tzar Russes même si j'ai un caractère bien trempé! J'ai 20 ans et je suis plutôt petite 1m61, brune aux yeux verts envoutants. J'ai un corps plutôt bien proportionné, des formes où il faut.

Il y a 10 mois Paul s'est imprégné de moi, et la meute est devenue ma famille, ils m'ont expliqués toutes leurs légendes, Paul s'est même transformé devant moi car j'avais beaucoup de mal à les croire. Il m'a expliqué le truc de l'imprégnation, en gros il est mon âme sœur mais j'ai le choix de ma relation avec lui: amant, ami ou frère...vraiment trop gentil de me laisser au moins ce choix!

Il a mis du temps mais il a réussi à me séduire ce bougre, le plus volatil, grognon, sauvage et bagarreur de la meute. Nous avons vécu 4 mois intenses, notre premier baisé, notre premier rendez-vous romantique coupé par ces abrutis de Cullen, saleté de sangsues!...Tiens en parlant d'eux j'avais l'impression qu'ils profitaient de mes rares rares sorties hors de la réserve pour me suivre et me harceler. La poisse, qu'ils sont collants! Bref où en étais-je?...Ah oui, notre première fois également, oh la poisse qu'on a eu a ce moment là, on avait oublié de se protéger et je ne prenais pas la pilule, mais on a eu de la chance, j'ai eu mes règles comme d'habitude, gros moment de stress.

I mois, Paul et deux autres membres de la meute -Embry et Jacob- sont parties pour une mission de reconnaissance je crois, toujours est-il qu'on ne devait pas les joindre à moins d'une urgence, même nous les imprégnées! Il me manquait horriblement, mais encore plus lorsque j'ai découvert ma grossesse 1 semaine après son départ. Eh oui Paul a réussi à me mettre une brioche dans le four, seulement je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé car on utilisait une double contraception: pilule et préservatif, alors j'ai complètement paniqué et demandé à Sam de joindre Paul. Vous savez ce que cet abruti d'alpha de mes deux m'a répondu? Je vous le donne dans le mile:

XXFlash backXX

sam- Il n'y aucune urgence là Anastasia! Alors félicitation pour ta grossesse, mais Paul ne sera prévenu que quand il reviendra donc dans 6 mois, ça lui laissera encore 3 mois pour profiter de ta grossesse! Maintenant rentre chez toi, repose toi et vis ta vie.

XXFin Flash BackXX

Ensuite mONsieur l'alpha m'avait laissé en plan dans sa cuisine. Ce que cet enfoiré ne savait pas c'est que j'étais enceinte de 3 mois donc Paul rentrerait pile pour l'accouchement s'il ne trainait pas en chemin. J'ai tout fait pour faire changer Sam d'avis, je l'ai même menacé de quitter la Push dans mon état et qu'il devrait s'expliquer avec Paul à son retour. Il n'a rien voulu entendre, pensant je que ne mettrais pas mes menaces à exécution...C'était mal me connaitre! J'ai fais mes valises en pleine nuit alors que tout le monde dormait ou patrouillait et j'ai pris un taxi direction Seattle où j'avais loué un petit appartement pour 2 mois.

Durant le premier loooooong mois, je n'ai pas arrêté de recevoir la visite des sangsues végétariennes, malgré mon refus de les laisser entrer. La blonde voulait même que je lui donne mon bébé pour qu'elle puisse l'élever! Non mais elle a bu un puma avarié ou quoi cette conne?! La meilleure que j'ai eu c'est l'autre crétin de cuivré qui voulait faire de moi sa compagne...Merci mais non merci! Et l'espèce de lutin qui menace de faire sauter une centrale électrique tellement elle est survoltée m'a parlé d'une future transformation en sangsue...Ils m'ont vraiment foutu les pétoches ces cons et j'ai même du téléphoner aux parents pour qu'ils interviennent et me fichent la paix. Heureusement que les parents en ont plus dans le ciboulo que les enfants parce que si on se fie au pois chiche qui leur sert de cerveau aie aie aie au secours... Moi, un vampire? Une putain de sangsue? brrrrrrrrr nan sans façon j'en ai froid dans le dos. Que mon Paul me manque...

Au début du second mois de location et donc au début de mon 5eme mois de grossesse, j'étais tellement stressée que j'avais du téléphoner à Leah, une jeune louve du Pack, et la seule à me comprendre et soutenir. Elle m'avait rejointe rapidement et heureusement pour moi car avec le stress, la fatigue et le manque de mon Paul, je m'étais écroulée de douleur par terre. Leah m'avait trouvée en sang enroulée sur moi même essayant de retenir mon bébé, je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne pouvais pas le perdre! Autant vous dire qu'elle n'avait pas posé de questions et m'avait emmené au urgence tout de suite. Le médecin nous avait dit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu que je perde mon petit miracle. Aussi si je ne voulais pas risquer un travail prématuré et donc la vie de mon bébé je devais garder un maximum le lit jusqu'à l'avis contraire du docteur.

Je devais donc retourner à la Push mais hors de question de parler à l'autre matou qui se prend pour un alpha ou à d'autres. Seth, le petit frère de Leah était venu nous chercher à l'hôpital de Seattle et ils m'avaient kidnappé et séquestré dans la chambre de celle ci, pas que je ne m'en sois plainte! Bien sûr il avait fallu expliquer mon histoire complète à leur mère, bon sang Sue Clearwater faisait plus peur que tous les Cullen réunis quand elle le voulait! J'avais de la chance de ne pas être une louve sinon je me serais prise un de ces coup de cuillère en bois...aie aie aie je plain Seth et Leah là dessus, sinon je les envie. Sue avait été tellement compréhensive vis a vis de ma situation et autant vous dire que Sam avait du s'en mordre les doigts...Leah et Seth en moins pour les patrouilles, et Sue qui ne voulait plus soigner les membre de la meute tant que Paul n'avait pas été mis au courant de ma grossesse...niark niark niark...je suis mauvaise mais j'adore me foutre de sa tronche à compère Sammy...en plus Emily avait pris ma défense et était partie quelque temps dans sa famille à la réserve Makkah, autant vous dire qu'il était à prendre avec des pincette notre alphounet. Pour en revenir à Sue elle m'avait dit que sa maison était la mienne pour aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais, en collaboration avec les hormones j'avais bien entendue fondue en larme dans ses bras. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam laissait un loup aussi longtemps sans son imprégnée surtout dans ma situation. J'étais coucounée par les clearwater, et je les en remerciais chaque jour. Seth était devenu comme mon petit frère et Leah...que dire si ce n'est qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur...elle avait même essayé de contacter Paul pour moi mais malheureusement Sam avait pensé à tout et Jacob et Embry avaient été mis sous ordre Alpha de ne pas informer mon loup de ma situation: connard!

Je haï ce putain d'alpha de mes deux!grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Le médecin m'avait autorisé à me lever un peu vers 8 mois de grossesse mais pas trop longtemps et de rester allongé entre deux détentes de gambettes. A mes 9 mois bien tassés, il m'avait conseillé de rester souvent debout et de marcher, à mon rythme bien sur, mais il était temps que le travail se déclenche tout seul et quoi de mieux que l'exercice? Bon si j'avais mon Paul avec moi ce n'est pas de la marche que j'aurai fait! eh vous moquez pas, j'ai pas fait l'amour avec mon homme depuis mes 3 mois de grossesse...n'importe quelle femme ayant été enceinte ou qui l'est vous le dira! On a tout le temps envie de notre homme, enfin passé les nausées du premier trimestre! Eh oui j'ai réussi à atteindre mes 9 mois complets, je suis fière de moi et je continue à remercier longuement Leah, Seth et Sue, car sans eux seul les esprits savent ou nous serions le bébé et moi. Tient en parlant des esprits ils m'avaient envoyés des messages au travers de mes rêves, et j'ai appris que j'attendais non seulement une petite fille future louve ( Leah avait hallucinée quand je le lui avais dit) mais également futur Alpha de la nouvelle génération quoi qu'en disent les autres loups, ils seraient obligés de lui obéir. J'avais mis le reste des Clearwater au courant et Sue et Seth avaient tellement rigolé que la petite avait fait un tour complet dans mon ventre, on se demande encore aujourd'hui comment elle avait pu faire vu le manque de place.

Toute ça pour en arriver à aujourd'hui. Alors que j'étais debout dans la cuisine de Sue avec Leah et Seth d'une part et d'autre de ma personne, la meute au complet est entrée face à nous. Paul devant moi, son visage reflétait l'incompréhension de mon état. Un silence glacial régnait et personne n'osait parler...c'est encore pour ma poire...ahlala je vais m'en ramasser plein la gueule je le sens, je ne suis peut-être pas voyante comme l'autre sangsue duracel mais mon 6eme sens me dit que Sammy est encore passé par là avec ses conneries. Je décide de me jeter dans la fosse aux loups.

Anastasia- Salut Paul! L'abruti qui vous sert d'alpha t'a enfin passé le message que je cherche à te donner depuis ma surprenante découverte!

Je lui montre mon ventre gros comme un ballon et ma fille en profite pour faire je ne sais quoi mais mon ventre prend des formes assez louches, mon dieu j'ai avalé un clown! Paul quant a lui ne comprend pas de quoi je parle, oh oh sammynou à voulu parier que je la fermerai en voyant mon compagnon? eh bah tu as perdu trouduc!

Paul- Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sam? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir de la réserve comme ça, et dans ton état, tu es inconsciente ou quoi?!

Leah se met à grogner férocement en entendant ça, elle doit sans doute se rappeler l'état dans lequel elle m'a retrouvé, Seth quant a lui se met devant moi en protection, oh que je les aimes tous les deux! Je pose néanmoins une main sur l'épaule de chacun et m'avance devant Paul pour lui cracher ses 4 vérités et mettre ainsi un terme aux mensonges de leur prétendu alpha.

Anastasia- Alors déjà dès que j'ai appris ma grossesse j'ai immédiatement demandé à Sam de te contacter mais ce n'était pas une urgence selon lui! J'ai tout fait y compris le menacer de partir mais il ne m'a pas cru! Quand je suis allé habiter à Seattle, personne ne m'a suivi ou ne s'est inquiété hormis Leah et Seth, et par la suite quand les putain de sangsues végétariennes m'ont harcelées c'est Leah qui m'a retrouvé en sang dans mon appartement. C'est elle qui m'a emmené tellement rapidement aux Urgences que je n'ai pas perdu notre bébé mais il s'en est fallu de peu, à peine quelques minutes!

J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je vois Paul se décomposer devant ce que je viens de lui apprendre. Personne ne l'avait prévenu et je pense que Sam ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je balance tout. Niark niarl niark ça lui fera les pieds à cet Alpha de mes deux! J'ai décidé de poursuivre mes révélations, pourquoi m'arrêterais-je en si bon chemin?

Anastasia- Ce sont les Clearwater qui se sont occupés de moi, et Leah à même essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois c'est Jacob ou Embry qui répondait et comme notre Sammy nationnal à posé un ordre alpha leur interdisant de t'apprendre mon état, tu ne risquais pas de savoir...La mission avant tout n'est-ce pas Sammy?

Tout le monde est sous le choc de mes révélations je le vois bien. Merci aux esprits pour les petits secrets de Sam. Il ne fait pas bon de s'attirer leur colère.

Anastasia- Oh et Sammy avant que je n'oublie, ma fille est l'alpha légitime de la nouvelle génération ce sont les esprits eux même qui me l'ont dit! Et si tu ne me crois pas, comment pourrais-je savoir que tu rêves d'être l'Alpha suprême de puis quelques temps?! Tu ne l'as dit à personne et c'est cadenassé dans ta petite cervelle de piaf!

Eh bah si personne ne me croyait pour les esprits, l'air choqué et terrifié de Sam finit par les convaincre, et Paul commence à trembler de rage, mais s'arrête dès que je pousse un cri de douleur. AIE PUTAIN que ça fait mal! Paul, Leah et Seth se précipite près de moi.

Paul- Que se passe-t-il?

Leah- Le travail commence Ana?

J'hoche la tête pour lui répondre, je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche tellement j'ai mal, je profite que le contraction cesse pour finir de cracher la vérité à la meute.

Anastasia- Vous n'êtes rien pour moi désormais! A part Leah, Seth, Sue qui sont ma famille et Emily qui m'a défendue! Quant a toi Paul, tu es peut-être imprégné de moi et c'est peut-être ta fille que je porte et vais mettre au monde mais tu n'as pas été là pour moi, du tout! et tu es dès a présent en sursit, imprégnation ou pas, et seulement le géniteur jusqu'à ce que tu fasse tes preuves! Fais souffrir une seule fois ma fille et loup ou pas je te castre, t'éviscère, te scalpe et te fais manger tes tripes! A toi de changer les choses pour devenir un père et un compagnon!  
Je me tourne vers Sam, je dois faire vite, je profite d'une contraction pour mettre plus de rage dans ce que je vais lui dire.

Anastasia-Et si un des Cullen même le doc croc s'approche de moi ou de ma famille, mon bébé est compris dans la famille bien sûr, les esprits séviront! Entre la blondasse qui veut me prendre mon bébé, le lutin qui veut me transformer et le rouquin qui veut limite me violer et faire de moi sa compagne, c'est bon j'ai donné!

J'ai a peine finit mon monologue que quelque chose s'écoule entre mes jambe et s'éclate par terre. Oh merde merde merde, je viens de perdre les eaux! au secours au secours au secours tout va s'accélérer maintenant!

Leah m'emmène dans la chambre que nous partageons où tout est prêt pour l'arrivée de ma petite louve et après m'avoir aidé à prendre une bonne douche tiède pour ne pas m'évanouir avec la chaleur, je marche un peu.

Ça y est je sens que ça me gêne, j'ai envie de pousser c'est le moment. Paul a tenu a m'aider et je lui en suis reconnaissante pour ça même si je lui en veux encore un peu après tout ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

C'est Sue qui m'accouche et Leah va s'occuper des premiers soins de ma princesse. Après 30 minutes d'effort, je sens mon bébé sortir et pleurer immédiatement. Je regarde Paul qui me regarde aussi, yeux dans les yeux nous laissons nos émotions émerger et les larmes coulent chez chacun de nous.

C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire tout bizarre à mon chéri, il part tout va bien, il revient je suis fâchée avec une partie de la meute et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, sans compter que j'accouche quelques heures après leur avoir cracher leur 4 vérités..mais putain que ça libère, l'accouchement aussi, je me sens moins...plus...J'ai retrouvé un peu de mobilité dirons nous! Un grand sourire déforme nos visages et Seth qui faisait le garde à l'entrée de la chambre - autant éviter que les autres bouffons ne viennent reluquer mon entre jambe au moment ou j'expulse ma pastèque, euh princesse, lapsus désolé lol- s'est approché de nous pour voir notre fille. Paul quant à lui se rapproche de moi et après avoir hésité m'embrasse. Je ne le repousse pas je n'en ai aucune envie, je suis bien trop heureuse. Leah revient vers nous et met notre petite princesse dans mes bras, quelle est belle! Nous l'appelons Ayasha Leah Lahote.

J'ordonne à Leah et Seth d'être ses parrain et marraine. Quand à Sue, qui une fois qu'elle aura finit de jouer avec mon placenta me fera signe...ah c'est bon elle relève la tête, et je lui demande si elle accepterai d'être la grand mère d'Ayasha. Oh merde je l'ai fais pleurer, mais je voulais pas moi! Non arrête je vais pleurer aussi, non! et bah voilà j'éclate en sanglots...putain d'hormones...faut bien que je m'en serve tant que peux encore!

Paul lui est heureux que j'ai choisi de lui donner le prénom de sa propre mère décédée il y a quelques années. Moi mes parents je ne les ai pas vu depuis des années et franchement je m'en fou! Je n'ai jamais eu une très bonne relation avec mes parents, sans doute car ils ont un travail prenant et que j'étais plus chez des amies qu'à la maison.

Ah merde! Mon petit Seth vient de s'imprégner de ma petite louve, oh moins je sais qu'elle aura un amour sincère et pur quand viendra le moment et je suis certaine que Seth saura l'épauler convenablement lorsqu'elle deviendra alpha, il la traitera comme une reine! Paul par contre a l'air grognon, mouarf mouarf mouarf ça lui fera les pieds a papa Paul de partager sa fille, après tout Seth s'est plus occupé de moi que lui pendant ma grossesse.

Oh j'ai juste oublié de vous dire une chose, Paul a finit par me demander en mariage, il avait même la bague sur lui, et après l'avoir fait mariné quoi...30 secondes je lui ai dit oui, il n'y a pas à dire il sait s'y prendre avec moi ce loup!  
Paul, Leah, Seth, Sue, Ayasha et moi formons une meute à part entière, et on ne se mélange pas à l'autre, seule Emily vient nous voir quelque fois, elle n'a toujours pas pardonnée à Sam mais est revenue vivre avec lui. Paul est l'alpha temporaire de notre meute, le temps que notre fille grandisse et mute.

Fin.

Alors qu'en dites vous? C'est mon premier OS et je n'avais pas écrit depuis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps.

Par contre les avis rageux, pas de stress, vous avez juste à partir, je pense qu'on se passera tous de vos commentaires :)

bonne soirée/journée à tous.

shalimare


End file.
